Love and Hate
by Kikei
Summary: Horo likes Ren. Ren likes Horo. What's keeping them apart? The fact that they hate each other. [horo x ren...hororen...renhoro]


Love and Hate

A Shaman King Ficlet

By Kikei

---

**Summary:** Horo likes Ren. Ren likes Horo. What's keeping them apart? The fact that they hate each other.

---

**A/N:** ...I just love those two. And I love writing in this style. Horo and Ren are just so... fun to write for. Acchrrrgh. :D To be honest, I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I am POSITIVELY sure that there WILL be a PART 2 of this thing. Mainly because I wanna see where this is going. And I want Ren to wear a dress.

Who knows how things will go? xDDD :D

---

**(Horo)**

I know for a fact that it is possible to love someone so much you just hate them because of it.

But isn't it weird like that? How much you can love someone enough that it almost hurts, mainly because you know that the person doesn't love you back? Yes, love is one hell of a bitch, being able to toy with our emotions and yet make us the happiest person in the world.

Aw, hell, I sound like a chick, babbling on like this.

...Dammit.

---

**(Horo)**

Okay.

Am I gay? I don't know yet. I really don't. I want to say no, because heaven knows that if I admit it, my younger sister will do all she can just to set me up with the first guy she sees. She's one of those… Yaoi Fan-Girls you see around in the bookstores, giggling and stuff while reading Japanese Comics with names like "Passion" and "This Destiny" and other crap like that.

Anyway. Why don't I wanna be gay? For one thing, all my friends will tease me. Not that they already do, but being gay will just add to the already long list of habits that they use against me. And besides, I bet some of them will even try to hit on me.

…Like my friend Ryu, for example.

…Eww. Creepy.

But back to the point. I can't be gay, because if I am, that'll mean that I admit to being in love with Re---…. this guy. And I'm supposed to hate… that guy. It's a well-known fact with me and my friends that me and… this guy… don't get along very well. I mean, we'd both rather spend a year with Anna doing her Special Torture Training than spend two minutes alone in the same room.

So you see, I, Horohoro Usui, cannot be gay, and thus cannot possibly be in love.

…See?

---

**(Ren)**

How I hate loud people.

Now, you may say that I'm loud too, but that's only when I yell at people for being the loud-mouthed-asses they are. I am in no way a hypocrite.

…Shut up.

I especially hate people who are really noisy, and they know it. Especially a certain blue-haired freak I know oh-so-well. I especially hate that guy. Especially.

Maybe if he'd shut his mouth once in a while, and learn to control himself, and learn to be more polite when eating at the dinner table, and anywhere else for that matter, I wouldn't hate him so much. But it's useless, because whatever I say that moron just laughs it up and puts on a really stupid looking grin. You know, one of those smiles that show all your teeth and all your gums and sometimes even some of the food particles still stuck in your teeth. Totally unattractive.

…Not that I'm attracted to that guy in any way.

…Yeah.

And I can totally tell that guy is gay. It's kind of hard not to, unless all you do all day is stare at a blank wall and live under a rock. I mean, not that I would know myself, but he's just TOO touchy-feely to be a normal, straight guy, like me.

…Yeah. I'm totally straight.

And. The fact is that he thinks he can still pull off being straight. Like, by going out on dates and stuff. Everyone of our friends knows that he's just denying it. He really needs to come out of the closest.

…You know what? On second thought, maybe he just needs to stay in for a little while. God knows how more quiet the house would be.

---

**(Horo)**

I've never told anyone this, but purple is my favorite color.

I like how it can go with any color and make it seem like your expressing yourself. I like the fact that in any shade, it'll still look gorgeous. I like how it makes you feel calm and soothing and relaxed and soft. I like how it reflects in the moonlight, or on sunny days. I like how it feels so soft under your fingers, like silk, and how it always seems to smell like bellflowers, the kind of shampoo that…

…Well, you get the point.

And I don't just like the color purple because it's the so-called "gay" color. I told you once I'm not gay.

I'm probably bi.

Just because I don't hang out with a lot of girls doesn't mean I'm gay. Personally, I think that girls talk too much and spend way too much time obsessing over something that shouldn't even be obsessed over. They should at least learn to quiet down and relax once in a while. You know, shimmer down. Give your brother a break, stuff like that.

Anyway.

I've gone out with girls before, though (Though not as many as Hao. I swear to god, that boy should learn to control himself. It's bad enough he brings home both boys and girls and lets them leave their panties or boxers around the house!). But nothing major or anything, God no. Something like a small dinner or a movie or maybe even a trip to the bowling alley if we feel like walking that far (I have no car; my parents refuse to get me one, knowing what happened during that one incident with my uncle's motorcycle and the matches hidden in the seat compartment). But for some reason, it's never really… That exciting. It's like… you can predict what she's going to do, or say. It's almost creepy. It's like every girl in the whole planet was pre-programmed to act the same way during dates.

"What are your hobbies?"

"I dunno… snowboarding, I guess."

"Oh, really? That's awesome! I have an older brother who snowboards too!"

At this I immediately see Pilika sitting in front of me instead of the ditzy blonde now currently twirling her hair around her finger. I shiver.

This is the part where the girl starts to go on and on about her hobbies: Hanging out with friends, going to the mall, painting her nails, other things like that that don't really catch my interest.

…I swear, it's creepy.

Maybe I should at least experiment with guys, for once.

…I dunno. I think I'd rather take the constant blabbering over the continuous teasing by my friends.

---

**(Ren)**

Now, I'm not one to get jealous easily…

…I'm not!

Really!

…Shut up.

Anyway. I'm not one to get jealous easily, but when one of your friends (a certain bluenette I've been complaining about…) decides to go out on a date with some… purple-haired bimbo he says he met at the Local Snowboarding Shop, and won't stop bragging about it, constantly shoving it in your face…

…It's a well-known fact that someone's gonna get hurt.

And I know that someone won't be me.

God. Now he says he's gonna get ready for his date. He says "date" in a drawl, pronouncing the ending "Tuh!" with so much enthusiasm that it almost makes me wanna puke.

"Hey, guess what, Yoh! I'm going on a DAAAAAAY-tuh! And, yeah, she's hot! We're gonna be eating at that fancy restaurant, you know, 'Crème'!"

"Hey, Manta! Guess who has a DAAAAAAY-tuh! Mmhmm, that's right, you little midget, the one-and-only!"

"Chocolove, my man! I have a DAAAAAAAAY-tuh! …If you start to tell one of your stupid-ass jokes when she comes here, I'm going to kick your ass."

Bastard.

I bet she's one of those… mini skirt-wearing sluts that always fix their hair and have gum in their mouths. Or maybe one of those bitches who wear too much perfume. And I bet she's fat too. And wears too much make-up. And constantly talks on her cell phone. And I bet her breath stinks, too. God. What a whore.

…I feel like punching someone.

I refuse to wait in the living room for that blue-haired bastard's date-slut. I don't want to be cursed into stone when I look into her eyes.

…And I am in no way, jealous of the girl.

…I mean, of Horohoro.

What does he see in her, anyway, that jerk! I thought we had something! I thought you loved me!

…Did I just say "I thought you loved me"? What the hell.

I have to stop hanging around with 'Ne-san when she's watching those Romantic American movies.

…I hear footsteps. No more mumbling to myself for a while, lest my friends think I'm crazy.

"Wasn't she pretty?"

"Yeah! I really liked her dress!"

"She seemed smart. A good match for that idiot."

…Bastard.

I am in no way, jealous.

I just want to rip her head into two separate pieces.

…I need a glass of milk.

---

**(Horo)**

Her name is Ran and she is an absolute angel.

She isn't like any other girls I've dated. She actually talks about interesting stuff and not herself when she's with me. She has this great laugh that makes you wanna grin and laugh along. She doesn't wear too much make-up...or perfume!

And plus she looked friggen hot in her dress.

And I'm happy. You know why? Because I bet that that stupid Chinese is up in his room, sulking and moping and crying, whispering my name to himself, jacking off underneath his silky white Chinese sheets, his thin layer of pink, lace boxers lying on the side of his bed, unnoticed.

…Mmm. Ren naked, jacking off. What a wonderful sight. How I'd love to see that.

…

I did not just say that.

…Ahem.

Anyway. I'm glad he's suffering there, while I'm here in a fancy restaurant talking about Snowboarding and Skateboarding and Skating to a really hot chick who has purple hair, is Chinese, and has piercing yellow eyes that you could just loose yourself in.

Hah. In your face, Ren.

---

**(Ren)**

In your face, Horohoro.

'Nee-san's here, and she's promised to take me out to eat. Namely, one of those really fancy restaurants, you know?

…Shut up. I'm not going on a date with my older sister.

…Anyway.

The restaurant is supposed to be called "Crème". 'Nee-san says they serve really nice French cuisine, but I don't really care, as long as they have milk.

…Hmm. "Crème". Why does that sound so familiar?

---End PART ONE---

**FN:** I overuse the comma button too much. And the period, as I ALWAYS go "..." Like, seriously. Did you count how many "..."'s were in the story! And I use the "enter" button too much. That means too many paragraphs. Errh. It makes it seem like the story is longer than it's really supposed to be. Arrrgh. I seriously need a life. xDDDD

And it HAS been a long-ass time since I've updated ANY of my stories, so continuing on with this one will probably just cause me to slack off even more. Oh, I suck. Very much, D:


End file.
